meant to be
by Mkatherinewrites10
Summary: Tobias and Tris were best friends when they were little but Tobias then leaves for years. He comes back and wants a chance with Tris for a relationship. first fanfic. SEQUEL IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1: the start of something**

beatrice prior ran to the last swing avalible on the playground. she jumped into it and kicked her legs to go higher. once up into the air she looked around at the people near her. her eyes got stuck to the boy in the play ground equipment sitting at the top of the slide, he had deep blue eyes that she could sink into.

beatrice jumped from her swing ad ran to the lonley boy on the slide.

"i'm beatrice! who are you?" beatrice said the boy. he ran a hand through his dark hair and looked up into her blue-gray eyes.

he smiled alitte before saying "Tobias."

she sat down next to him and turned her body to face him, crossing her legs pretzel style.

"well i think boys are stupid but you seem alright so you can play with me!" beatrice said to him.

she pushed herself and slide down the slide. "come on Tobias!" she yelled once at the bottom, he smiled and pushed himself down too. beatrice offered a hand to him, he took it and they didnt let go. they ran to the swings together.


	2. Chapter 2

**woohoo chapter 2! rhyming**

**chapter 2- i promise.**

12 years old*

"Tris. Listen to me!" Tobias yelled. "I tried to tell you sooner but I didn't want you to get hurt. I wanted to spend as much time with you as possible without the worry! Don't be mad Trissy."

Tris frowned at Tobias pet name. She was angry with him and now was not the time. "I am mad! I wish you would have told me sooner instead of the day you are moving!" Tris yelled.

"Tris.. I'm sorry! I didn't want to see you sad, I wouldn't be able to handle that." Tobias said quietly.

"Tobias! The trucks about the leave! Hurry up!" Marcus, Tobias dad, yelled.

Tobias ran a hand through his dark hair and looked up into Tris eyes. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a hug. "I'll be back for highschool. I promise." Tobias looked down at her and kissed her on the lips for a few seconds. Electricity coursed through Tris. Hmmm was that happiness or shock? "I had to do that once. before i left." he whispered. Tris looked at him shocked as he ran towards the truck. she still felt the electricity through her whole body. Tris even thought she heard a quiet "i love you."


	3. Chapter 3-familiar

**hello everybody! chapter 3 now! its gonna be tris POV and tobias POV! YAYYY**

**i dont own divergent...sadly**

**chapter 3- familiar**

TRIS POV!

walking into Divergent High is like an escape. An escape from my selfless, boring family. An escape to have fun. An escape to lighten up and be free! I love it!

I walk to my locker and feel the breeze of the giant fans at the end of the hallways. I close my eyes and stand infront of my locker taking in the breeze when I feel hands on my shoulders turning me around. Christina.

"Guess what trissy!" Christina yells.

"OH EM GE what chrissy!" I yell back with fake enthusiasum. she frowns at me.

"Fine. I won't tell you then." She huffs and turns around, her back facing me.

"Okay I'm sorry. Tell me! I'm sooo excited now!" I say to her back as sincere as possible.

Chris turns back around with a big grin on her face. "There's a party tonight!" she yells at me. "yay!" i say and we hold hands and jump up and down.

Its not like parties are new to me. we go to one almost every week, chris only gets excited because of truth or dare. Its High school..what do you expect?

"ok come on let's go to class."

"Partayyy tonighttt! Who's excited!?" Uriah shouts when we all get seated at lunch. a chourus of 'yays' and 'me!' go around our luch table. I shift in my seat awkwardly, I feel like I'm being watched.

"What's wrong Tris?" Chris whispers to me. she can sense something is wrong.

"nothing. why?" I say back to her.

"you seem.. nervous or something. is it because of the party tonigh?" she asks, her forehead creases.

"yea, um totally. I just don't know what I'm gonna wear!" I exclaim.

"You have me for that Trissy!" I freeze, that name...that pet name. "I'll meet you at your house and we will get ready together like always!" she squels.

"I'm going to get some cake, want some?" I ask her.

"totally!" she says as i turn around, and then I see him. i freeze.

TOBIAS POV! (changing it up!)

I lean back in my chair zoning out all the talking people around me. I stare at the girl in front of me at the other table. Long blonde waves. I know those long blonde waves. But how? She turns around in her chair with smile on her face, Its beautiful. Her blue-grey eyes meet mine and she freezes. The smile on her face is replaced with an o expression, so familiar. but how?

Her friend sees her freeze and looks worried at her. "are you alright-" her friend says to her, i didn't catch her name. "yea chris I'm fine!" she tries to put a smile on her face. she looks back at me, the fake smile still on her face. she get's up and goes to the lunch line. My eyes follow her movements as she sits down again.

"Four. Four!" Zeke yells into my ear. I shake out of my daze and look at him. "What!?" I yell back.

"who ya lookin at?" He smirks at me.

"no one" I mumble in reply.

"tonights me and mah little bro Uriah are having a party. You're coming."he commands me.

" I guess I have to." I fake sigh. I love parties. I wonder if she'll go. I hope.

TRIS POV!

I hear a knock on my bed room door. "Open up Tris! Its Me!" chris. I stand up and unlock the door letting her barge in. "come on girl get up, Its time to look sexyy!" she shimmies and smirks. "You, my friend, need a cute boy friend!" she rushes over to my closet. I guess its torture time.

"Turn on the get ready play list!" Chris commands me. "yes mame." I mumble. She grins at me.

When we are done I end up looking...pretty good. A white lace top that ties in the front, and mint green jeans with plane white flip flops.

"Chris why do i have to wear my pushup bra? I ask.

"Duh Tris! Truth or Dare, you gotta look hot when you're half naked." Chris grins. I groan.

she puts on black eyeliner, mascara, and pink lipgloss. she straightens my hair so it looks longer.

"We're ready!" she screams happily as she drags me in front of the full length mirror. "we look..Perfect!" she exclaims. "let's go get you a mann." i giggle while she grins at me, we bust out laughing. never gonna happen.

**A/N ok so that was a longerr chapter! next chapter is the party so excited. thanks to those people who reviewed and followed/favorited! means alot! this is 3rd chapter in a day, i might post one more!**

**~molliekatherine10**


	4. Chapter 4

**yo everyone. here with chapter 4! woohoo! i love this chapter, partayy! **

**i own a goldfish named george..not the rights to divergent. **

**enjoy**

**chapter 4-dont get too drunk**

TRIS POV

Me and Chris walk arm and arm into the party...and everybody stares at us. I figure out that most of the eyes are on me. Chris smirks at me finding that out too. "this is gonna be soo easy." she whispers to me. oh right, I think, finding a man. I blush a little and she drags me to the drinks. I grab a beer huridly and gulp it down.

"woah Tris calm down, we dont want you to get too drunk. even though you're funner when you are." Chris says to me.

"Funners not a word." I slur. the alcohol already taking charge.

"Okay that's enough!" Chris tries to take the beer away from me noticing my slurring speech. i slap her hand away.

"Truth or dare! everyone who is playing come get in the circle! Uriah yells at the crowd.

"yes! let's go" Chris yells to me over the music.

we all sit down, I see him again, sitting next to zeke.

"first!" zeke yells "I want to introduce an old friend, Four!" we all yell "hey" and Zeke gives out everyones names.

"well that's Uriah ya know that, Marlene, Lynn, Will, Peter, Al, Molly, lauren, Chris, and last that's Tris." Zeke winks at me. I roll my eyes. Fours eyes stick on me. His eyes. As blue as the ocean. his hair is dark, he runs a hand through it and gives me a small smile. I smile back without thinking. I know him. I know I know him.

"look at Four!" whispers Chris to me. "He's totally checking you out! he's eye flirting you." i give her a confused look. huh? "nevermind" she shakes her head at me. "i'm not explaining it to you."

good. I smile at her.

"don't worry i'll get you two together."

I look at him again. Then it hits me.

Tobias.

we were bestfriends. he moved. he's back.

just like he promised me.

Tobias.

"Okay guys here are the rules!" Uriah tell us. "you pick truth or dare. if you dont answer the truth or do the dare you have to take off one article of clothing. not a sock or a shoe. Let's get started!" we all cheer

"ok Zeke I know you like to start so go." Uriah tells Zeke.

"awesome! Tris, truth or dare?" He grins at me.

"Dare of course." I roll my eyes. His grin gets bigger. oh no.

Chris gets up and whispers in zeke's ear.

"You have to... sit on four's lap the _entire_ game!" He commands me

"damn you Chris." i didn't want to take my clothes off at the beggining of the game so i walked over to tobias.

tobias. my best friend.

Tobias pats his lap and I sit down on him. He puts his arms around me. "Trissy" He sighs, "tobias" I mumble.

"I thought you forgot about me!" He fake gasps.

"how could I!" I fake gasp too.

"You done yet?" Uriah asks me. I clear my throat right.

"Chris truth or dare?" I ask smugly.

"Dare..duh!" She yells at me

I don't hesitate. "Sit on Will's lap for the entire game."

she goes red and stands up. she has had a crush on Will forever. I smirk.

"Tris. Truth or dare." she asks me.

"Is this gonna be a war?" Uriah asks

"Shut up Uriah!" we both yell at him. four, will, and uriah laugh.

"dare" I smirk at Chris whats the worst that could happen

"seven minutes. you. four" My smirk disappers. she smirks.

"come on four." I say suductivly, I wink at Chris. I take him by his hand and kiss him before we go into the room so chris can see. I drag him into the room.

"Start up the timer!" I hear Chris bark at Zeke.

"so trissy-" he begans. I cut him off.

I wrap my legs around his waist and push my lips to his. he doesnt kiss back from shock but soon he backs up towards the bed and he sits down. me still stradeling him I run my hands through his hair, his hands grip my waist. he lays down with me on top of him. I can feel electricity cousing through my body. I remember when we were 12. when he kissed me before he left, it feels the same. the same electricity. I grind up against him I hear him groan, I smile. I kiss him again pulling on his lower lip. he leans up and pulls my face down to his, his hands cupping my face.

"1 mintue!" I hear christina yell.

I peck him on the lips and pull him up. I get up off him while he sits down next to me. I flatten my hair and whip off the lipstick on his face. we look normal like nothing happened.

"nothing happened. let them guess" I smile at him. he smiles back.

".6.54321!" they burst in. Chris sees us and frowns. I laugh at her. "Come on Tris, what did you do in her?" she asks me.

"sorry" I say " I picked dare not truth" I smirk, she frowns.

we walk out and I sit back on his lap he raps his arms around me again.

"Peter, truth or dare?" I ask looking at the tough, blonde boy.

"truth"he says. "PANSYCAKE!" yells uriah.

"Who do you like peter?" I ask him curiously.

he takes his shirt off, his face turning a shade of red. he keeps glancing at lauren. oh..._ohh my god! what!_

"Four!" Peter says "Truth or dare?"

"Truth" He answers.

"what went on in the room with you and Tris?" He grins

I glare at him. dont tell him tobias. dont tell him. He sees my glare and takes his shirt off. I smile. _good._

"Lynn truth or dare?" asks four.

"Dare" she retorts

"drinking contest with uriah."

at the word drinking Zeke jumps up to go get the vodka and shot classes.

"rules. who ever drinks the 20 first wins!" zeke says once he comes back from the kitchen.

He poors the drink in the 40 shot glasses. _who has that much shot glasses?_

"readyyyyyy GO!" shouts Zeke.

in 50 seconds Lynn is up to 17 shots while Uriah is up to 15.

"THE WINNER IS LYNN!" Zeke shouts we all cheer while lynn throws up on the kitchen counter.

Lynn sits back down and the game starts back up again.

"Tris truth or dare?" Lynn asks

"truth" I sigh. Why are they always picking us?

"What did you guys do in the room?" Lynn asks

"we arn't gonna tell you !" I say as I take My shirt off. i catch Four staring. "Enjoying the view Four?" I retort at him. Heat rushes to his face I smile and kiss him on the cheeks.

"Marlene? Truth or dare?"

Marlene thinks tapping her index finger on her chin.

"Ermmm..."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N at the end! enjoy chp5, im gonna post maybe...2-3 more! ok enjoy!**

**my spelling is not good... divergent's is so therefore i dont own the rights to divergent:(**

**Chapter 5**

TRIS POV

"Dare" Marlene replies nodding

"Hmmm...go egg all the cars on this street!" I see her eyes widen and Uriah running to get the eggs. She gets up and grabs the egg carton and runs outside, me and Uriah follow her. One by one she hits every car on Uriah and Zeke's street. Marlene quickly runs back into their house before the families come out. Me and Uriah are in tears of laughter.

We get back in the house continuing the game.

"Uriah truth or dare?" Marlene asks, her face all red from running.

"Truth." He says firmly. We look at him in shocked silence.

I break the silence "PANSYCAKE!" I yell at him. Everybody cracks up.

"Who do you like Uri?" Marlene asks.

"Welliusedtoliketris." He whispers looking embarrassed.

"What was that?" Chris yells cupping her ear.

"Tris" he whispers barley audible.

"LOUDER!" Zeke says smiling.

"TRIS!" He yells. Tobias tightens his grip on my waist. Is he...jealous? We only have made out, I wonder if he does like me. Probably not no one would like me. I'm ugly with no body or cleavage.

Uriah looks embarrassed I blush too.

Marlene looks mad, but smiles sincerely.

"Don't worry Marlene. He's all yours!" I yell over to her. Her face turns a deep shade of red.

"Anyways..." I say awkwardly. "Uriah your turn!" I smile.

"Zeke truth or-" Zeke cuts him off

"DARE!" He yells at Uriah.

"Stand on your head for the next five rounds."

"Easy" scoffs Zeke as he takes his position on his head against the wall.

"Okay hurry I can feel the blood going to my head!" He whines.

"It's your turn Zeke." Lynn says to him.

"Oh right.." He zones out. "Um tris! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" I yell

"Chug four beers!" He wiggles his eyebrows when he says four, I feel the heat rush to my face. I turn to Tobias, he seems red too.

"Well go get 'em Uriah" I command. He hands me 4 beers.

"Chug chug chug chug!" Everyone screams. I feel the alcohol in my system making me dizzy.

In 2 minutes I finish the drinks and go back to Tobias's lap. I sit on his lap facing him with my legs on either side on him and crash my lips to his kissing him forcefully. I pull away when he starts to get into it. He moans I giggle and run my finger through his hair. I keep giggling and kiss him down his neck.

"Whoa four might get laid tonight!" Zeke yells. We laugh, I laugh a little too much. Everyone looks at me.

"Well we all know your not!" I retort at him giggling. We all laugh. Zeke falls from his position and Tobias pulls me back in for another kiss. I can feel the smile on his lips as I kiss back. We soon pull away from each other and continue.

**A/N hello everybody! happy ending right:)^^^^^**

**thanks to all of you who have followed and reviewed i give you computer hugs! sorry also if sometimes my spelling is off, im starting to triple check that stuff. and i dont know if i want a beta so im gonna think about it! ok? thank you. i have already finished chapter 6! working on chapter 7! those should be up today! woohoo! chapter 6 and 7 might be my favorites...youll see why *wink wink* ok bye everybody! go review and follow for dauntless cake yay! i sound so excited!**

**~molliekatherine10**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n at end! important! read! im posting ch6 right away! so here ya go!**

**i dont own divergent.**

**Chapter 6-**

TRIS POV

I wake up in the Morning with a major hangover. Guess that's what I get for chugging four beers and slowly drinking six. Ten beers all in one night! Come on tris!

I throw up in the toilet loudly. Thank god I'm home alone. Mom and dad are on a business trip, and Caleb is staying at his friends.

Getting up and getting dressed takes forever, it's so Lonely without Caleb giving me a lesson about computers or dad yelling about how tight my clothes are. I miss it. Eh they will be back.

I call Chris up, after three rings she picks up "what's up babe?" Without even thinking I say "I wanna go shopping." Silence. Did she hang up? I hear a loud squeal. "Are you serious Tris!?" She asks.

"Yea." I say, I'm gonna regret it.

"I'll be over in 5 minutes." Then the line goes dead.

I sigh. This is gonna be a long day.

~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~

"What about...this one!?" Chris asks holding up a pair of white lace high waisted shorts. I nod "that one. Love those." I tell her

We've been in forever 21 for about 21 hours. Chris holding up cute clothes for me trying to give me a good sense of style. Me nodding and shoving it in the bag.

"Oh mi god! Tris it's perfect!" Chris yells holding up a black dress. It looked tight, had thin straps, and has cut outs right at the hips.

"No." I say

"Please! Tris oh please!" She begs. "Just try it on!" She yells. I groan and grab the dress walking towards to changing room.

I have to admit it was perfect. The black looked slimming and the cut outs made it look like I had a figure. Showing the little cleavage I had. Someone pounding on my door interrupted my staring. "Open up! I got shoes!" I roll my eyes and open the door. She looks in and gasp "perfect! Now put the shoes on." She commands shoving the shoes into my arms. Tall black platforms with a red inside. I put them on and stumble walking out! "I can see the world!" I exclaim.

"Get them..please!" Begs Chris, pushing her bottom lip out for a pout. I bust out laughing, she looks ridiculous!

"Ok I will as long as you NEVER pull that face again." I laugh. "Yes!" She squeals.

"Your welcome Four!" She yells at the sky. I blush and we go to the checkout.

~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~

We walk through the mall with our tons of bags in our hands when Christina stops suddenly. "I have one last place we need to go." She says turning around and dragging me with me

"I'm not going in there." I say to her.

"I'll make you go in there." She smirks

"How?" I cross my arms and glare.

"I saw four in the food court with Zeke when we came in, I didn't tell you though because its a girls day.

Now go in or ill get him and make him drag you in there and pick out something for you!" She retorts "and he will enjoy that! You know it!"

I walk in calmly. "What size bra?" She asks. "B34." I mumble crossing my arms back over my chest, she chuckles and walks towards the bras and underwear. And I sit down on the bench inside by the makeup.

I see Tobias walking past the store and turn around hoping he doesn't look in. So embarrassing. I turn around hoping he's gone but he's right there staring at me with a smug grin. He waves at me. Oh god.

I get up and walk to the outside of the store. "Hey tris." He says casually hiding his smile.

"Just to let you know none of the things I'm getting are for you." I smirk at him, the smile gets wiped off his face. I grin.

"Hey um tris.. About yesterday." He says nervously. Oh no. "I was wondering if we are a thing?" I smile at him. "Why? Do you wanna be?" He nods.

"Ok!" I squeal kissing him on the lips.

"Tris!" Chris yells I turn around and see her holding up the bag for the world to see. I go red as she hands in to me, I turn to Tobias.

"Don't worry Tobias those are for you!" Chris winks at him. He grins, I moan. No!

**A/N hey guys so happy ending^^ sorry for being so fashionable in this chapter, you gotta let your inner girl come out sometimes...even in stories. yes. so theyre a couple now, i thought it would be fun to put four in the mall to see her. the couple question wasnt romantic *sigh* but...next chapter is yay! working on 7, try to put it up tonight. thanks to the reviews and follows means the world to me. ummm i think thats it! i hope i get more follows and reviews they make me happy! (well good ones do, lets not be meannn!) ok well umm bye!**

**~molliekatherine10**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N AT END! GO READ! IMPORTANT! **

**i dont own divergent:(**

**Chapter 7**

**TRIS POV.**

Being home alone can Be scary sometimes Especially if there's a knock on your front door at 11 PM. My mother used to tell me "don't open the door for strangers when you're alone, Whoever needs to get in has a key." But I don't care so I get out of bed to get the door.

"I'm coming I'm coming! Calm down!" I shout coming closer to the door, The knocking didn't stop. I open the door to find Tobias. Tobias? Before I can ask what he wants, he interrupts me.

"Wow Tris you look amazing." He grins at me. I look down and see that I'm in my new new black lace bra, and yoga shorts. I blush. I didn't even think of putting any clothes on.

"What do you want Tobias?" I sigh looking back up at him.

"Get dressed we're going somewhere, it's a surprise." He grins. I don't argue. Arguing would be useless with Tobias, he always wins. Bitch. I grab his hand and pull him inside, dragging him towards my bedroom.

"Sit." I command him pointing towards my bed. He sits carefully down on the grey comforter and looks around nervously. I look at him awhile trying to figure him out.

"What?" He asks after 5 minutes of me staring.

"Nothing." I reply carefully. "You just seem...nervous."

"We'll you're half naked and we're in your bedroom...while your family is away." He says nervously. His eyes skimming my body. I cross my arms over my chest feeling insecure suddenly.

"We aren't doing anything though so stop being jittery." I tell him frowning. Does he really think we're going to have sex right now?

"I'm gonna get changed." I say pointing to the bathroom.

PAGE~BREAK

I look up at the night time sky taking in the view. I remember those nights with Tobias when we sat up on my roof, staying up all night. We would count the bright lights in the sky, hoping nobody would find us and scowl me for being up so late with Tobias.

Rung after rung I climb up the Ferris wheel. That's where Tobias toke me for the surprise. The view was breath taking.

Tobias's breathing gets fast, I turn around and see his hands shaking as he climbs.

"Are you ok Tobias?" I ask soothingly

"Are you human Tris? Being up this high... It doesn't scare you?" He gulps. I look at the ground now, if I fall I will die. I breathe in the air through my nose and release it through my mouth.

"So..." I say one we're at the top. He sits next to me holding my hand. "Why do they call you four?" I look at him.

"There's a personal reason behind the name," He looks up at the sky. I wonder if he's thinking about the roof memories. "But I'll tell you on the ground, if you want." He looks at me quickly.

"I want." I say. He looks at me for awhile then says.

"You know Trissy, I've missed you." He sighs.

"I've missed you too!" I say looking into his eyes. So beautiful. He looks up again.

"But I also think," he looks at me again. "I think I love you." He says shyly.

"You think?" I ask smiling at him.

"Maybe I'm already sure, but I don't want to frighten you." He smiles

"You should know better." I laugh a little.

"Fine." He says. "I love you."

"I think," I tell him tapping my chin with my index finger. "I love you too.

"You think?" He asks mimicking me.

"Okay fine." I say. "I love you."

He takes my face in his hands and we meet halfway.

**A/N awww so cute^^^ happy ending! ok guys I will be...(drum roll please!) starting a new fanfiction story! (cue cheering!) its gonna be about tris and tobias training new initiates ( did i spell that right? sorry!) im so excited! im gonna start working on it after chapter 8 is posted so look out for that! ok, next on the list. thank you guys so friggin much for the reviews and follows and favorites. you guys are so amazing i wanna...um, kiss all of you! you guys are just awesome. ok im going to go post chapter 8! c ya**

**~molliekatherine10 COMPUTER HUGS**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n at end! ok chapter 8. just posted 7. gonna start working on 9! let's do this! woohoo! enjoy**

**Chapter 8**

**TRIS POV**

Kissing him is like having everything bad in the world disappear. We didn't care if we were 200 feet off the ground, sitting on thin shaky bars, we still kissed. His hands on my face, one hand around his neck, the other gripping a rung to steady us. We stated like that, entwined on top of the Ferris wheel. I pulled away slowly.

"Aren't you gonna tell me why people call you four?" I ask, hinting at our early conversation.

"You sure you wanna know?" He asks

"Of course." I nod my head. He starts to climb down. I follow.

We get to the bottom and I look at him, I can't read his expression. Pain? It looks so different on his usually playful face. Is something wrong?

Before u can ask the question out loud he takes his shirt off and turns around. I gasp.

Along his back are 4 red strips right across his back. I'm afraid to touch them. It might hurt him.

"Marcus." He whispers

"Marcus?" I sneer. "Your dad Marcus?"

"No my unicorn Marcus." He jokes. I frown at his back.

"It's not time for jokes!" I yell, turning him around. "This is serious."

"Just trying to light the mood." He looks down at his sneakers.

"Why have you never told me?" I look at him sadly, tears springing to my eyes.

"I never wanted you to worry, I didn't

Know what you would do." He looks into my eyes, then drops his gaze.

"Why did he do this?" I ask him slowly moving closer, like he's an injured deer.

"I don't know." He admits rubbing the back of his neck. I step closer, close enough to feel electricity. Finally tears run down my cheeks, Tobias opens his arms and I walk into his embrace. He kisses my head and I press my cheek to his bare chest. The tears don't stop.

"Why are you crying?" He laughs a little, I do too.

"Because you had to go through that." I cry harder. Looking up at him he fits his mouth to mine, his hands on my hips. My arms wrap around his shoulder entwining at the back of his neck. I wrap my legs around his waist, he reaches down holding my legs. I sigh as he kisses down my neck.

He pulls away from my neck and looks into my eyes. "You got me through it, only you Tris." He kisses my long and passionately, a warm feeling coursing through me. It feels so good, but we will have to let go sometime. So I do first. Pecking him on the cheek one last time I let go, taking his hand we walk away back to the car

**A/N first lets start with thank you for the reviews and crap like that, you guys are amazing! second, if you didn't see last chapter...(drum roll) im gonna be wroking on a new divergent stoy...more detail in the last chapters A/N so yea! look for that! third, i feel like this chapter is short... i dont know. i thought it was sad...kinda. ya know the abusive father. ok so yea. nothing else i guess. OH wait! my foots falling asleep! but that doesnt matter so bye guys.**

**~molliekatherine COMPUTER HUGS CAUSE I LOVE ALL OF YOU! **

**ps. its about to storm yay! go enjoy your dauntless cake...BYEEEEE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I havn't posted in like 2 days? IM SORRY! yesterday I went to salt fork, and the day before yesterday I had MAJOR writters block. I rewrote this chapter like 4 (hehehe) times. I havn't finished 10. I just don't like how it's truning out so imma try to post tommorow or today. sorry guys I have been really busy, I feel bad. Okay so here's chapter 9, I kinda only wrote this chapter 'cause I got the idea but it doesn;t really matter for the rest of the story. Okay see ya at the end! **

**I doesn't own nothing.(what?)**

**Okay enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 9**

**TRIS POV!**

My family got back exactly seven days. That means seven days of nagging, seven days of cleaning, seven days of arguing, and seven days of not seeing Tobias. (**family doesn't know they be dating;)**)

"Sweetums, set the food on the table please." My mother pleads from the other room. I obey and go into the kitchen my bare feet slapping against the cold tile. I grab the food off the counter and walk to the dinning room table, setting them down carefully.

"Need anything else Mother?" I ask politley.

"No. No that's okay. Just go get dressed Beatrice." She gives me a kind smile and her eyes quickly scan my dirty t-shirt and and sweat pants. She waves her hand, letting me go. I run up the stairs and go into my bland grey room putting on the boringest (**I don't know if that's a word**) clothes I have for my dad's stupid business party. Must. Look. Sophisticated. I stick with a grey mini skirt, and a sheer blouse. I hear the doorbell ring just as I finish up my lipgloss. My hand slips and get's some of my chin. Ughh. I wipe it off with my pinkie and quickly rub it on my skirt running down the stairs to the front foyer.

"Marcus! Come on in! And this must be Tobias!" I freeze. shit.

I turn towards Tobias. He raises an eyebrow scanning my outfit, I glare at him. 'I wouldn't have worn this if I'd have know you were coming!' I wanted to shout at him. 'Stop judging me Tobias!' It turned into a staring contest.

"Well Tobias. You can Beatrice company! How great!" He says smiling at me. I look away from the staring contest and smile at my dad, squinting my eyes for enthusiasm.

"Well I'm gonna just..Um take Tobias on a tour...Of the house." He nods and I grab Tobias's arm leading him up the stairs taking him into my bed room.

"Hmm. Your outfit Beatrice" He says circling around me. "Did you just call me Beatrice?" I ask him. He ignores me. "It's not very sexy, More...sophisticated. "

"That's what I'm going for !" I say Spinning in circles. He stops and pulls me against him, I stand on my tiptoes and Kiss him lightly on the lips, electricty coursing through my chest. I was not going to be the first to pull away that's for sure.

**ANDREW POV! (WOAH WHAT!?)**

"What do you think is taking them so long?" I ask marcus squinting at the stairs.

"I think I have an idea of what's going on." He says half laughing.

"Let's go get them." I say quickly. He just looks at me.

"Don't be so overprotected. Let them live." He leans back in his chair.

I get up and turn to him "You comin' or what?" I ask him. He sighs and get's up following me up the stairs. I turn to Beatrice's door.

"Ready?" I ask him putting my hand on the cold knob.

"Yeah I'm ready to see teenagers in their natural habitat." He rolls his eyes. I stiffle a laugh. I turn the knob and open the door quietly. I find what Marcus said we would find. Beatrice and Tobis kissing. His hands on her hips, Her hands around his neck. she was standing on her tip toes. They don't seem to notice us yet.

"Told you." Marcus whipsers, elbowing me.

"Beatrice. What do you think your doing?" She breaks away from Tobias quickly, putting her arms at her sides. Tobias comes up behind her and puts his hands on her hips.

"I don't think I'm doing anything." She says calmly.

"Anymore." Tobias mumbles. She elbows him in the rids, he groans inwardly. I hear Marcus snicker behind me.

"Tobias. Come with me." He glances back at Beatrice. She nods and he follows me into the guest bedroom.

"What do you think your doing with my daughter?" I ask him sternly. He looks afraid. Good.

"Nothing." He says. I scoff

"I don't want you messing around with my daughter." He frowns at me.

"I'm not 'Messing around' with Beatrice." He makes hand signals at 'messing around'. "We arn't doing anything bad."

"I doubt it." I scoff at him. "I don't want her knocked up." He looks at me shocked.

"We havn't even had sex yet, If that's what you were assuming. She wants to wait and I'm willing to wait." He spits at me.

"Well good." I say half smiling. "Don't break my daughters heart." I put a hand on his shoulder steering him back to the bed room.

He turns to me. "I can assure that will never happen." He says confindenly. and walks back over to Beatrice.

**TRIS POV! (BACK TO THE BASICS)**

My dad walks back in with Tobias. Tobias says something and walks back over to me, my dad goes back down to the party.

"What did He say?" I ask right away.

"He told me not to break your heart...or knock you up." he snickers, I hit him in the arm. He pouts and holds his arm, pretending it hurt.

"That hurt Trissy." He whines. "Apoligize."

"No." I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"Say it. Or no kisses for you for the rest of the night." He says. I pout this time.

"Fine. I'm sorry." I sigh. He smiles and leans down touching his lips to mine, I smile inbetween the kisses.

"You better listen to my dad and not break my heart." I say kissing him again.

"I can assure you that will never happen." He kisses my one last time before we have join hands and walk down to the party.

**A/N yo readers! I will try to get chapter 10 written and published tommorow, im such a horrible person. QUESTION? how would you feel about pregnant Tris? I kinda like the idea. like she get's prego. SNEAK PEEK! next chapter is gonna be a 4th of july party! I got the idea cuz I was talking about fireworks the other day so..yea! Ok well it's my sister's turn so byeeeee! **

**~Molliekatherine10 COMPUTER HUGS FOR EVERYBODY! WOOHOO! fourtris, ok bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**IMPORTANT A/N AT END! ok chapter 10. i've had major writters bloack. I just don't think my story is good. people give me good reviews but...you lying huh? anyways thanks, you guys are amazing so I give you the gift of my terrible writting skills. *cough ANOTHER CHAPTER! *cough* also you should go listen to lana del rey dorn to die album. I listened to it while writting it so yea byeee**

**NOTHING I OWN. (wierd..)**

**CHAPTER 10**

**TRIS POV! (nothing new here people.)**

The cold chlorinated water lapped over my bare feet as I sat on the edge of Chris's pool. I could hear her 6 inch heels click on the concrete patio walking over to my. She sat down and pulled off her shoes, sticking her feet in the cold water too.

"Cool party." I say looking around the big, lighted up yard. Nobody was here. she smiles at me and playfuly punches me.

"No ones here yet idiot, it starts in 20 mintues...so maybe you should help me get the rest of the lights up!" She yells pulling me up after she stands. We hang red and blue laterns from the trees in the yard. We set out blue and red plastic even threw blue and red pool noodles in the huge underground pool.

"Very festive." I tell her nodding. She grins with pride in her eyes.

"We also _look_ very festive." She says twirling. she decided that since we were the hosts we had to dress the same. American flag booty shorts, white crop tops. I wore a red string bikini under, she wore blue. I wore flip-flops, and she wore her nail polish was even festive! I spin in a circle she applauds.

"Well I must say we do look fantastic." This time she turns. we laugh.

"OMG Tris I totally forgot to tell you! Will and I are totally a thing! she squeals.

"epp oh my god Chrissy that's amazing." We join hands and jump up and down 'yaying'. I try to be very energized around Chris. I try to be girly but eh.

"Knock knock!" we turn around to the source of the voice.

"Uriah!" we yell.

"Aye ladies! Who's ready to party!" He shout ripping off his shirt and tossing it at Chris. He then sprints to the pull and "CANNONBALL!" water splashes out of the pool and we all laugh. Let the party begin.

"Where are they?" Chris yells over the loud Lana Del Rey song thats playing from the speakers. nor Tobias or Will have showed up yet, and it's been 20 mintues since the party started.

"I'll go and text To-ummm Four." She grins at me then nods. god dammit I almost gave away His name.

I walk to the louge chair by the bar and grab my phone out of my black bag.

Tris: Where the hell r u?

I send it and get a responce right away.

Tobias: Where am I supposed to b?

Tris: The 4th of july party. *rolls eyes*

Tobias: Dont roll your eyes at me!

Tris: Are u coming or not?

Tobias: Shit. i'll b there in 5. love uuuuuu

Tris: I love u too.

Tobias: I love you three

Tris : I love you four.

Tobias: I know,

Tris: HURRY UP!

Tobias: ok i'm going, I love u

Tris: No. Hurry. Up.

I drop my phone back into my bag and join Chris.

"Did you get ahold of Four?" She asks shaking her butt to the beat of the music.

"yea. He'll be here in 5." I say holding up 5 fingers. "Did you get Will?"

"Yea he'll also be here in 5." She answers also holding up 5 fingers.

"I'm gonna go get a drink. coming?" I point to the outside bar. she shakes her head no.

I pour vodka and Diet Mountain Dew (**oh lana del rey songgg!) **Into a red cup. I take a sip and something covers my eyes and turns me around.

"Guess who?" Says a familar voice. Tobias.

"Ummm Jesus?" I say in awe.

He removes his hands and kisses me on the lips. "only in bed." He says wiggling his eyesbrows. I punch him in the arm, muttering "perv."

"What do you wanna do now baby?" He asks looking down at me. I furrow my brow.

"Did you just give me a pet name?" I ask him

"I guess I did babe." He chuckles. I shake my head no. "Seriously what do you wanna do?"

"Dancing!" I shout over the music, taking his hand and dragging him to the patio where everyones dancing. He takes me into his arms and smiles at me. I smile back. He spins me around and I laugh just enjoying the moment, no matter how bad the dancing is. I can't keep the smile off my face.

Somebody Taps Tobias on the shoulder. We turn to find Zeke, you can tell he's pretty drunk.

"May I have this dance Tris?" He slurs holding out his hand to me. I'm still wrapped around Tobias. I just laugh and say

"Zeke you're drunk. Go away." He frowns at me.

"I challenge you to a drinking challenge then my lady!" He sways. I shrug and let go of Tobias following Zeke to the bar. Uriah hears and sets up 40 shots of vodka. 20 for me 20 for Zeke.

I stand on my side of the table where my 20 are, Zeke stands on his side.

"Are you sure about this Tris?" Tobias whispers into my ear.

"Shut up, Four. I'm trying to have fun!" I tell him. He shrugs.

"Okay." Uriah yells. "First to 20 wins! Go!"

I pick up the vodka and swallow the first 5 in 20 seconds. Vodkas not my strong point, It takes me over more then beer or wine. Zeke is on his 15 and I'm on my 17. I can totally beat Zeke. I slam my last shot glass down on the table and swallow. Everyone cheers for me and Zeke throws up in a sneaker. I sway in my spot and grab Tobias. I pull him into a kiss and bring my hands to his waist. His quickly goes to my face. He pulls away after a mintue.

"You're drunk Tris." He smiles at me. I let go and smile drunkly at him. I spot a blurry Chris dancing with Will alone on the patio. She seems also really drunk. Her hands lay slopply around Will's neck. She keeps giggling. I walk over to her and take her from Will.

"Let's dance!" I yell over the music. I hear a song about friday and dancing on tables. My face lights up with a brilliant idea. Chris notices and smirks at me.

"I know what you're thinking babe!" She yells back at me. We run over to the metal patio tables and push them together right by the pool. We strip down to our bikins. We smile as we hear wolf whistles and chants from the guys. I blow a kiss in Tobias's direction. He smiles and shakes his head laughing. We climb onto the table and start dancing pulling up Lynn, and Marlene. I should be feeling insecure and embarresed, but why should I. I look hot and feel great. The warm breeze runs over my mostly naked body. I jump into the pool from the table.

"Four!" I whine. I see him take his shirt off and he jumps in after me. He cradels me and I kiss his cheek. He kisses me on the lips and I kiss back deepening the kiss. My hands go around his neck playing with now wet hair. His tongue softly skims my bottom lip asking for entrance. I don't let him in, teasing him. I open my mouth a bit and his tongue darts in. I close my mouth again quickly before he can enter again. I pull down on his lower lip and hear a small moan escape his throat, I smile while nibbling on his lip. I hear a splash from the pull and then a second. i turn around and see Will and Chris making out on the other side of the giant pool. We go back to kissing for a few moments until we hear some whistles and hear Uriah yell "Get a room!" His hands are around Marlene. I give him the finger and climb out of the pool with Tobias behind me. I grab a beer from the bar and sit down in a lounge chair on the deck. Tobias sits down next to me. I take a sip of the beer and hand it to him. He takes a swig and sets it on the tiny table next to the chair.

"I don't think you need anymore." He laughs. I glare at him and lie down with my arms crossed over my chest. He plays with my hair for a while before lying down next to me.

"Are you alright Tris?" He asks looking concerned.

"I'm grand. Are _you _alright Tobias?" I ask him.

"I'm grand Trissy." He smiles and brushes his lips lightly against mine. He turns onto his back and looks up at this sky. Night has risen and the sky was filled with millions of the little white specks.

"Beautiful" I think out loud staring up.

Tobias turns over and looks at me. "Yea." he smiles shyly. _he means you idiot! _ I blush and move closer to him, lying my head on his bare chest. His hands play with my hair. He kisses my head once and I start to close my eyes.

**A/N aye my bebes how are all y'all today. I'm great. I havent been posting for a few days but I have my reasons. Here they are. **

**1.) I had major writters block for this story.**

**2.) I have been writting some chapter for my new story that I told you guys about so that should be up soon.**

**3.) I like reading Divergent fanfics...Guilty sorry.**

**4.) I signed up for a summer reading club (yea i'm a nerd, I love to read) at my library so I have been reading like crazy cause if you win you get a 50$ target giftcard. I want that mother fucking gift card. (excuse the language. I really want it.) **

**5.) I had MAJOR writters block. give me some suggestions on what should happen next. I'm probably gonna do a fighting scene with peter or al. and something with Marcus catching them again and getting mad with Andrew! But give me some suggestions! WHOOP WHOOP! READ BELOW!**

**ok so I suggested Tris getting prego with Tobias. I wanted a twist but people do NOT agree so no prego Tris. NO TWIST THEN! jesus people ok. But i loved a comment from somebody that said. "she ain't no hoe from down the street." or something like that. That was fucking hilarious. I could not stop laughing. you guys are funny. OK! i'll take some suggestions.**

**OK BYEEEEE**

**~Molliekatherine10**

**ps. omg i almost forgot. I'm gonna try to get my new story up and then most a chapter for this story every other day. and then the chapter for the other story everyother day too. so like new story one day old story next day so yea! ILL TRY! OK BYE**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N AT END! hey y'all! I'm back for chapter 11! I'm really angry because I wrote this on my ipod notes, and then I just didn't feel like emailing it so I justed copied it of my Ipod cause I wanted to changer a few things and then this mother fuckin computer shut down and I got very mad...so yea. COOKIEREADER101 requested chapter 11 before she goes on vacation. (I hope your a girl! I said she^^^) So because I'm a people pleaser I;m giving you chapter 11. REMEMER! A/N AT END! SUPER. SUPER. IMPORTANT. A/N AT END! **

**alsooo I got y'alls suggestions and let's just say...things be heatin up(not proper grammer sorry!) ;) so enjoy my beautiful people! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Y'all know I don't own Divergent rights.**

**CHAPTER 11**

**TRIS POV**

**CHAPTER 11**

**TRIS POV**

"Okay bye daddy, I love you! Be careful!" I smile as my dad walks out the front door, suit case in hand. My mother smiles and waves at him. Once he's out the door my mother shuts the door and locks in slowly, turning to me she says

"So, how are you and Tobias?" I blush a little. My mother is okay with me dating Tobias but my father isn't. Everytime I bring up anything about Tobias my father frowns and pretends he doesn't hear me. So I guess it's kinda like freedom since he's leaving to go on a business trip with government leaders including Tobias's dad, Marcus. It's like America is raining down on me for 4 days. Absolute freedom.

I stare down at my bare feet on the tile. I look up at my mom again. "Great! I was actually wondering if I could go over to Tobias's?" I ask cautionally.

"Of course baby." She says "Go have some fun!" I give her a big smile and run upstairs to my room, on the way up I hear my mother yell "Not to much fun though Beatrice!" She laughs. I laugh nervously even though she probably can't hear me. Awkward...

I run to my room and call Tobias on speaker phone. He picks up when I'm taking my shirt off the change to a better one.

"Hello Trissy. I'm gonna guess that you wanna come over since Marcus is not here, correct?" He asks, I can here his smirk through the phone.

"You have guess correct." I say putting a low-cut black shirt on and taking my old sweats off.

"Tris what are you doing?" He asks slyly

"Um changing. U?" I ask trying to draw the attention away from me.

"Are you naked Tris?" He chuckles. I pull on my black ripped jeans.

"You might just have to come and find out." I smirk at him.

"I guess I will." He says eagerly

"I'm just kidding Tobias you perv. I'm coming. Bye" I say now pulling on my combat boots. I walk over to my mirror and put on some eyeliner and mascara quickly. I grab my phone off my bed and run down stairs to my mother.

"I'm leaving now, I love you!" I kiss her on the cheek and run out the front door, down the street towards Tobias's house.

"you know our parents are gone and we arn't taking advantage of it." He grins at me. I give him a nervous smile. I don't want to do that. i'm just not ready for it yet. I really hope he doesn't mean it like that, sometimes he's such a perv. I roll my eyes at him and snuggle in closer. We lay on his bed talking, kissing, and listening to the TV. It's Friday night and we arn't doing anything. There was a huge party at Zeke and Uriah's but I didn't feel like getting another hang over so Tobias said he wouldn't go if I wouldn't.

"What do you want to do Tris?" He asks.

"Eat." I say seriously. He laughs and takes my hand pulling me up off the bed. He takes me to the kitchen and lifts me on the granite counter. "What do you want?" He asks

"Umm. I think food." I say tapping my chin.

"Don't be smart with me Tris." He chuckles and pecks me lightly on the lips. He pulls away but I pull him back in kissing him harshly on the lips. His hands go right to my waist pulling me closer to him. My hands run through his hair and I kiss him harder. His hands play with the hem of my shirt and he kisses me down my neck. He brings his face back to level with mine and kisses me again on the lips. he pulls away a little and says "I thought you wanted food Tris." I fake a sigh and push himaway lightly. He smiles and I smile back at him. "What do ya got ?" I cross my legs on the counter and lay my head on my hands looking at him.

"Tris your in a mansion." He waves his hands showing his big house off. "I got everything." He laughs.

"Ok." I smirk, "Do you have chocolate, and popcorn?" I ask. He opens his pantry and searches the shelves.

"Suprisingly I have them." He waves the items around to show me. "Why do you want this combination?"

"Melt the chocolate, Make the popcorn. Then you mix it together!" He raises an eyebrow at me and chuckles alittle.

"What?" I ask

"It sounds gross!" He exclaims putting the chocolate in a glass measuring cup. He puts in the microwave and leans against the fridge looking at me.

"It's amazing." I scoff. The microwave beeps and he turns around and takes the melted chocolate out of the microwave and puts the popcorn in. I close my eyes and take in the spectacular smell of chocolate and popcorn filling the air until I feel something liquid hit my face. I hear a snicker and I open my eyes to find Tobias holding a chocolate coated spoon. He's leaning against the counter laughing his ass off.

"You little bitch Tobias!" I yell at him trying to hold in my laughs.

"Here I got it." He sighs striding over to me. He brings me close and licks my cheek getting the chocolate.

"Eww Tobias!" I squeal trying to push away from him but he just brings me closer.

"Ya know Trissy you taste delicious." He kisses me lightly on the lips. I smile and squirm away from his grasp running to the cup filled with the chocolate. I grab a hand full and smash it on his cheek. I laugh as he then runs towards me picking me up and rubbing his cheek against my face.

"Tobias!" I laugh gasping for air. My sides hurt from laughing so much. "Put me down!"

"Your beautiful Trissy." He grins at me and runs a finger down my face. He puts it in his mouth. I shake my head and stand on my tiptoes to kiss his chocolate covered cheek, then his lips.

K

"Do you wanna go anywhere tonight?" I ask Tobias. We lay on his sectional in the living room watching some stupid movie we arn't even paying attention to.

"Just the bed." He winks at me and leans down and kisses my forehead.

"Your disgusting." I laugh at him.

"Tommorow everbodies going to the lake." He looks down at me. "Wanna go?"

"Sounds like fun." I say nodding.

"Do you have a bikini?" He pulls me onto his lap, facing him. He presses his mouth to mine softly. My mind goes blank. Whenever he kisses me I forget everything, what were we talking about? Oh right. Bikini.

"I'm only wearing it for you." I say to him kissing down his neck. He moans a little and I smile and move my mouth back to his running my tongue on his bottom lip. I'm usually not the first to do it but I just want him right now. I need him right now.

I move my position so he's on top of me. My shirt starts riding up, showing my flat stomach. His hands run up my bare stomach and stops below my breasts. His eyes ask a silent question, I nod and he slides my shirt off reveling my lace black push-up bra Chris bought me for just this reason. I feel very exposed and I move my hands to cover my chest but he grabs my wrist before I can and pins them above my head. "Your beautiful Tris." He smiles at me and crushes his mouth to mine. He lets go of my wrist and my hands start to go up his shirt tracing his muscular stomach. He sits up and wips his shirt of tossing it over the couch. I move on top of him. sitting down on his hips lightly. I just look at him for a moment. Where is this going? Where do I want it to go? I know he wants to do it but I'm not ready. I see the eagerness in his face and I feel like I should do this for him. He deserves it but I can't. I burst into tears and move off his hips and sit in the corner of the L couch. He quickly sits up and moves towards me slowly, like I'm an injured deer.

"Tris? What's wrong Tris?" He looks at me with such concern that I feel bad for stopping and crying. He deserves this. I shake my head at him and he puts his arms around me.

"Tris what's wrong?" He asks carefully.

"I'm not ready Tobias. I know you want to and I think that you deserve it but I'm not ready!" I cry harder and press my forehead into his bare chest. "Then your gonna leave me for someone who wants to do it with you, I look like a 12 year old." My voice is muffled by his skin pressed against my face.

"Tris I'm willing to wait until your ready. I love you that much to wait. Of course I wanna do it but I don't want to rush anything with you, I'll wait for you. When your ready we will do it. ok?" He looks at me waiting for my responce. I nod my head.

"Are you tired?" I nod again.

"I better get home." I say quietly. I really don't want to leave. Even if we don't do anything I just want to be with him tonight.

"No need Tris. You can stay with me tonight. Just go call your mom." He smiles at me. He really is perfect. I smile back and grab my phone walking to the kitchen to call my mom.

"Oh Beatrice honey are you okay?" She asks when she picks up.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm staying with Tobias tonight." I say. "I'll be back in the morning to pick up some things because everyones going to the lake."

"Okay sweetie I'll see you when you get home tommorow." She then hangs up and I put my phone in my pocket.

A still shirtless Tobias comes in and picks me up and kisses me on the forehead lightly. "Ready for bed baby?" He smiles at me.

"I need clothes. I can't sleep like this." He looks down at my shirtless body and tight pants.

"I'll get you something." He carries me to his room and sets me on the bed. He chucks a black shirt at me and I pull it over my head then I slide off my pants and lay them on a chair in the corner of his room. He looks at me for a second. My butt is covered, but not by much. You can almost see my lace underwear. I climb into bed quickly and he follows and lays down. I snuggle in close to him.

"I love you Tris." He whispers into my ear.

"I love you too Tobias." I say and I fall asleep quickly.

**A/N! MWAHAHAHA you thought they were gonna have sex didn't you? Well they didn't...yet;) I'm an evil person. Okay so I posted a new story but It's not about training new initates, I'll be posting that when we get to the end of the story. I will probably be stopping at 20-30 chapter so...yea. NEW STORY WOOT WOOT! also thanks to all of you for the suggestions and reviews and favs and follows you guys are amazing! keep 'em coming. I'll always take your suggestions for how to spice up the story:) ok I'm gonna go work on 12! LAKE TIMEEEE! so bye y'all!**

**~Molliekatherine10**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N AT END IMPORTANT! okay everybody let's just say I feel like a complete asshole. Reasons?**

**1.) somebody requested to upload a chapter before they left for something, I didn't and I felt horrible.**

**2.) I couldn't update any of my stories because i've had major thunderstorms and couldn't get on the computer...NOT REALLY MY FAULT!**

**3.) My sister is a laptop hog.**

**4.) joined a summer reading program and i have beed reading NON-STOP! can't help it y'all. I just finished Matched a few days ago and I finished City of bones yesterday at 3am.**

**5.) OMFG city of bones is soooo good! have you read it? I just bought the 2nd book but i'm gonna finish crossed(2nd book in matched series) before I start.**

**6.) I go on vacation on sunday of monday. Which means I probably won't update in the next week..maybe. I will upload a new chapter today for both stories and saturday for both stories! or atleast try or give you a sneak preview!**

**7.) I REALLY want to write a book...Perfect idea in my head, I really wanna write one but we'll see, prob not *dreams crushed***

**ADVICE- if ya wanna write a book, fuck all them haters you do that! Kids/teens should be able to write books I mean come on. Kids have the BEST imagaination.**

**-anyways away from my rant here's the long awaited, suspensful chapter 12!**

**I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT. JUST A HEADS UP *THUMBS UP SIGN* **

**CHAPTER 12**

**TOBIAS POV (OHHH NEW!)**

I like watching Tris sleep, she's so calm and beautiful. She looks like an angle. Her blonde hair like a halo circling around her head, her pale flawless skin. She's amazing and beautiful, I just wish she would see that for herself but she doesn't believe anybody who tells her.

That's another thing I love about her, she doesn't like the attention, she doesn't try to be in the center of everything.

I can see her eyelids flutter a little trying to open. She stirs and finally opens her eyes and smiles at me. I wonder if she loves waking up to me the way I love waking up to her. She leans over and kisses me lightly and quickly on the lips and sits up, crossing her legs pretzel style.

"Breakfast?" I ask her, propping myself on my elbow.

She nods "Nothing with chocolate though please. Last night was enough." She giggles at me remebering our chocolate fight. I love her giggle.

"Of course baby." She frowns at the pet name. She hates those but I call her them anyways just to annoy her. I sit up with her. Grabbing her legs from under her knees and putting my arm around her shoulders I haul her off to the kitchen.

K.

"What time are we going to the lake, I gotta grab some stuff from my house." Tris asks after swallowing a bite of egg. She breaks my daze of me watching her eat, I can't help it she's just too adorable. I don't know why I obsses over her so much.

I look at the clock on the stove. "In 15 mintues we'll go get you stuff, we gotta be at lake by 1:30." She nods and stuffs a piece of bacon in her mouth. I put my gaze back on her and grin.

"What?" She narrows her eyes at me curiously.

"Hungry are we Trissy?" I smirk at her playfully. She blushes her cute blush. She jumps off the counter she was sitting crossed legged on and sets her empty plate in the sink and turns to me.

"May I please go get a shower Tobias Eaton?" She pleads and gives me a cute pout. How can I object to that face?

"Well of course Beatrice Prior." I laugh a little at this. "Maybe I will join you too." I wiggle my eyebrows.

she rolls her eyes like I knew she would do and heat rushes to her face. "I don't think that will be necessary Four." I pout at her this time and she laughs. Her hand goes to her mouth trying to hide her laugh, but I don't want her to hide it. I want to hear her suger sweet laugh that makes my heart melt. She has that effect on me.

I sit and watch TV while Tris gets her shower. I kinda am excited about going to the lake with eveyone. Me and Tris's closest friends, campfire, drinking, swimming, Tris in a bikini, drinking, and Tris in a bikini.

"Tobias!" I hear the water shut off. "I need a towel!" I can hear Tris yell from the bathroom.

"Are you saying my beatiful, sexy girlfriend is naked in the next room?" I yell. I can sense her rolling her eyes at that comment.

"Yes Tobias. Your unattractive, pale girlfriend is standing here freezing her ass off." I chuckle. You're gorgeous Tris.

"Well Tris I don't know where the towels are so I think I will have to help you come and dry off." I yell back grinning.

"I know you know where the towles are...Four." She sounds annoyed know, she's always annoyed when she uses the nickname four on me. Annoyed or angry, like it's a weapon. I grab a towel from the closet in the hall and stop when I get to the bathroom door. "Tobias?" Asks a confused voice just a foot away. The only thing keeping us apart is that damn door. "Yes Baby cakes?" I answer innocently. I hear laugh at the new name. "Can I have my towel yet?" She whines in her little kid voice. "Of course!" I grin and open the door running in and wrapping her in the towel, I can hear her yelling 'Tobias!' In my ear angrily. I set her down and smirk at her. She adjusts her towel so I can't see anything. I hear her mumble "Your're a pig Tobias." My smirk just growns to a sloppy grin.

"Now Tris if you don't mind, I would like to take a shower without any interuptions." I say causally.

"Why? You interuppted me!" She stomps her foot madly like she's 5.

"Fine you can if you want." I push her out of the bathroom and give her a wink before shutting the door in her face.

I let the cold water run down my back before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. I grab my towel and wrap it around my waist walking out into my bedroom to get clothes.

Tris sits on the end of my bed and stares at the TV, not even taking in the story that's going on. Her gaze turns towards me and I see her blush a little. I grab my clothes out of my dresser and walk back to my bathroom to get changed.

K.

I hear the jingle of keys as Tris sticks one of the keys in the lock of the front door. She pushes it open and steps into the cold echo of her house, I thought my house was cold.

"Beatrice? Is that you?" Someone shouts, I'm gonna guess her mother since it sounded like a woman.

"Yea mom! I gotta grab somethings and we are gonna go to the lake with everyone." She shouts back and quickly closes the door and walks to the living room where she kisses her mother on the cheek and starts towards the stairs.

"Hello Tobias!" She says to me.

"Hello ." I wave shyly to her and follow Tris up the stairs.

"Okay Tobias." Tris sighs and closes the door to her bedroom. I go and sit on her bed while she goes to the closet and grabs a white bikini. "You stay, I'm gonna go change in the bathroom." I nod and watch her leave. I stand up and walk towards her closet to grab her some clothes, just cause I wanna. I look through her dresses, I want to see her in a dress. I grab a short light blue dress. This will do. I close the closet door as she walks in her white bikini bottom but her top is untied and her hands hold the top over her breasts, the strings hang down.

"Don't get any ideas Tobias just tie me." She turns around and I tie the stings and pick up the dress from the bed.

"I picked out your outfit." I grin at her.

"Ugh no Tobias I'm already wearing the worlds skimpiest bikini for you." She whines.

"Please Tris just put it on."I plead. She groans and yanks the dress from my hands and slips it on over her bikini. She looks hot, as always.

She looks at me shyly. "You look great Tris." I smile "Please wear it!" Shee rolls her eyes and mumbles 'fine' before walking to her desk and starts putting on her makeup. why does she even bother? She too beautiful for it. She applys something I think is called eyeliner on her eyelid in a thin line and puts something a dark red on her lips. Lipgloss? Yea that sounds right.

"Let's go." She smiles at me and grabs a pair of white flip-flops from her closet and her bag. We walk down the steps and into the living room again.

"Goodbye mom." She gives her hug.

"Did change in the same room as Tobias?" She asks, Tris's face turns red.

"No mom! I changed in the bathroom and he sat in my room. God." She rolls her eyes. I smile awkwardly when Tris's mom's eyes land in my face.

"Bye mom." She waves and grabs my hand dragging me to the door.

"Love you Beatrice!" She laughs, Tris says I love you back and we walk out the door and into my car.

"ROAD TRIP!" Tris screams as we drive down her street, I laugh and grab her hand driving with one hand is not the smartest idea but I just need to feel her touch.

K.

About 15 minutes of driving around Tris starts talking none stop. I don't really know about what because she talks too fast, I occasionally nod my head or smile at her so she thinks I'm listening.

"Are we almost there yet?" She whines, I look over at her and see her with wide eyes.

"In about 20 minutes we'll be there." I tell her. She smiles and leans in and kisses my cheek, I'm not taking my eyes off the road no matter how much I want to. She kisses my cheek again, this time closer to my mouth.

"Tris don't make me pull the car over, Christina will have a fit if we're late." I say. I see her lips make a pout.

"Fine guess we'll have to wait till later." She giggled and grabs my hand, entwining her fingers with mine. Man I can't wait till later.

P A G E. K. P A G E. K.

"Yay! We're here we're here!" Tris cheers and unbuckled her self from the black leather seat, I hear the loud click and she rolls down her window to smell the lakey air.

I find a parking spot and Tris jumps out of the car right away.

"Tris calm down please!" I laugh. She runs over to my side of the car and grabs my hand pulling me towards the beach. I can see everybody as we get closer, they're laughing and drinking. This is our life, and I wouldn't trade it for anything.

"Tris! Finally!" I can see Chris running towards us, she hugs Tris and smiles at me awkwardly. I smile a little back and hear all the guys shouting my name. I grin and run over as Zeke tosses me a beer.

"What toke ya so long?" He wiggles his eyebrows at me, I hear a snap as I open the can. I take a sip and feel it burn down my throat as it goes down.

"Not that." I laugh, I know what he's thinking.

"Oh come on man, we know what's going on!" Uriah smirks at me. "What's up with you and Tris bro?"

"Nothing!" I reply, they think I'm lying.

"Bullshit!" Will yells

"I'm serious!" I laugh "she wants to wait so I'm waiting." I shrug

I hear 'boos' from the guys but fuck them. I see Tris with Lauren, Lynn, Marlene, Chris, and Shauna(A/N Sorry if I spelled the name wrong, I'm writing this really late and I don't have time to look it up. Deal with it!) She laughs, I can see her eyes crinkle and Chris starts to laugh even harder her drink sprays out of her nose. They all laugh harder.

"Man Four you got it bad for her." Zeke notices my stalking, I just shrug again. But of course I do have it bad for her. They all just grin at me.

The sun was going down, it was casting a beautiful orange glow. I could see Tris looking up at it as we sit on the shore of the beach, the waves nipping at our waist. She turns her head towards me and smiles and I smile back setting my hand over hers in the water. I felt like a lovesick puppy. I wanted to feel her touch and look at her beautiful face, I would do anything for this girl.

"Guys come 'er we're playing truth or dare!" Uriah Yells at us from the fire they just started. Tris grabs my hand and drags me towards the others ready to start the game.

**A/N- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU THOUGHT I WAS GONNA PUT THE TRUTH OR DARE IN HERE! YOU WERE WRONG! I'll try to uploa a chapter as soon as possible (LOL ASAP) Truth or dare suggestions maybe? ok. **

**I just wanna thank all of you for liking my story, It makes me happy to see happy children reading my stories skipping in fields of wild flowers. ok I doubt that happens but thanks to all of you. I hope you guys believe in my story. I love all of you. I don't know what my life is without writting and you nice people reviewing and following and favoriting.**

**I love all of you, dont forget the T&D suggestions! Thanks again**

**~Molliekatherine10 I LOVE Y'ALL**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everybody LISTEN RIGHT NOW PEOPLE I GOT SOME IMPORTANT THINGS TO TELL! I know not a lot of people read these authors notes and I sometimes don't either...BACK ON SUBJECT! I need you guys to read the end A/N because it is THE MOST IMPROTANT AUTHORS NOTE IN THE WORLD! so you better read it or you'll miss A TON!**

**Anyways I'm back from vacation and here's a new chapter I finished up, I'm still working on chapter 14...? I think 14 right? Okay so enjoy and GO READ THE END A/N! **

**I don't own divergent.**

**Love y'all here's chapter 13.**

**CHAPTER 13**

We all sit in a circle with the fire pit in the middle casting red and orange glows on our faces. The night has taken over and the moon has popped out over the tree tops.

"Okay everyone let's get started!" Uriah claps his hands together then picks up a stick and pokes the fire, sparks fly up towards us.

"Who's gonna start?" I ask, snuggling into Tobias's side. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me even closer placing a kiss on my head.

"Me of course!" Zeke yells. He grins at me. "So Tris... Truth or dare?"

"Truthy" I don't want to get naked the first round.

"What's your favorite body feature of Four's?" He grins, he so disgusting.

"Why would you even want to know that!" I laugh. "And his eyes." I look up at him and smile, and he presses his mouth softly to mine and pulls back pulling me close again. "And his butt, he has a nice butt." Everyone laughs.

"Just curious..." Zeke mumbles.

"Chrissy baby truth of dare?" I turn towards Christina still in the arms of Tobias. She smiles "dare."

"Lick the closet 'opposite sex'" she looks around and finds Al. She blushes and pushes herself off the sand and goes to Al. She crouches down next to him and licks his arm.

"Ew Chris, that's disgusting." Al shrieks wiping his arm off with a towel. Chris smirks and goes to sit down in her spot.

"Uriah truth or d-" she starts but gets cut off from 3 figures running over. She stops and makes her lips In a straight line.

"We heard you all are playing a game. Can we join?" The 3 shadows come into view. A very attractive male, a girl probably a year older then us with fiery red hair, and another girl the same age with straight blonde hair.

"I'm Josh, This is Libby-" he gestures towards the red head, " And this is Ryan." He gestures now towards the blonde. Josh also has blonde hair and the same green eyes, they must be siblings or something.

"Yea you can join. This is Four, Tris, Chris, Will, Al, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, Uriah, And I'm Zeke." Josh's eyes sweep over all of us and his eyes linger on me for a few seconds longer. Oh god.

Ryan, Libby, and Josh all sit down in empty spots across from me and Tobias's spot. He smirks a little at me and I blush and snuggle closer to Tobias so he gets the point.

"Okay who's turn is it?" Uriah asks.

"Mine. Truth or dare Uriah?" Chris says getting back into the game.

"Dare, of course." He rolls his eyes and waits for the worst.

"I dare you to lick whipped cream of Tris's stomach." I feel my eyes widen and I see Uriah's mouth slightly opens.

"Here ya go little bro." Zeke tosses the can of cream at Uriah's lap. I get off Tobias's lap and lay on the sand and lift my shirt to show my stomach.

"Just get it over with." I sigh. I hear a nervous laugh come from Uriah's mouth, I can just feel the glare from Tobias to Uriah.

Uriah sprays the whipped cream on my bare stomach and an starts licking up. I giggle.

"Tris! Why are you laughing!" Tobias glares. I just giggle again.

"Shut up Four, it tickles!" I laugh again as Uriah finishes. I pull my shirt down and Uriah runs back to his spot before Tobias can punch him in the face.

I inch over to Tobias and smile a little trying to get him to lose his glare he points at me. Jesus why does he have to be so jealous all the time? Yea cause I'm gonna leave him just because Uriah licked food off me.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask climbing into his lap, I give him my puppy dog eyes. He can't be mad at me with those eyes, I know his weakness. I pout my lip a little for full effect.

"Yes, I'm furious." His glare softens a bit. "But you'll get your punishment later." He winks at me and I giggle. I smack him playfully and give him a sexy grin that I know drives him crazy. He leans in for a light kiss but I pull him back in and it soon turns into a heated make out session.

"Four truth or dare?" Chris asks suddenly, we break apart.

"What. It's not your turn Chris!" Four says back to her.

"Maybe it is, but you wouldn't know because all you do is suck face with Trissy." Heat creeps up my face. "Now answer the question." Chris demands.

"Dare." Tobias rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Don't kiss Tris for a week." Without hesitation Tobias rips his shirt off and tosses it behind him.

"That," he leans down and gives me a chaste kiss "is never going to happen." I smile at him and press my mouth to his roughly. I pull away quickly to tease him, he gives me a pout and we both turn back to the game.

"Marlene truth or dare?" Tobias raises an eyebrow at Mar's direction.

"Dar- no, Truth." She nods.

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah yells. Mar gives him the finger and turns her attention back on Tobias while everyone laughs.

"Who was the last person you undressed in your thoughts?" I laugh under my breathe.

"Josh." She mumbles barley hearable.

"Oh I'm sorry what was that Mar?" Chris cups her ear and leans closer into Marlene's direction.

"Josh you mother fuckers!" She yells and Uriah fixes a glare at josh, he's just as bad as Tobias.

"I'm sorry I'm so hot." Josh shrugs his shoulders and all the girls quietly giggle while the boys glare.

"Al ya know the question." Mar says

"D-Dare." He says with some hesitation.

"Kiss the person you have a crush on." He gets up slowly and walks towards my direction, Tobias's glare seeping into him. At last minute he changes direction and kisses Lynn on the lips quickly, he runs back to his spot before she can react. Her face shows no emotion but soon a blush creeps up onto her face.

Josh truth or dare?" Lynn's face losses the blush when Al asks the question.

"Truth." He shrugs.

"Rate the ladies on their hotness, 10 being hottest."

He begins "Tris-10." Tobias glares. "Marlene 9 1/2. Chris 9. Lynn 7 1/2. Shauna 8." He finishes and all the girls faces are red. I'm a 10?

"Tris?"

"Dare." I sigh

"Take your top off." He winks at me and the guys wolf whistle. I give him the finger and take my shorts- i borrowed them from Chris's bag for the game, didn't want to wear a dress duh!- off with one hand. I settle back into Tobias's lap in my bikini bottom, and give a light kiss. Josh looks disappointed and so does Zeke.

"Libby truth or dare?" I ask kindly, I don't want to sound mean to a stranger.

"Truth."

"Who is the hottest guy here in your opinion?"

"Four of course." She rolls her eyes like it was so obvious. Well look who's on my hate list. Well I guess I kinda walked into that one.

"Yea he is." I glare at her and press my mouth to his, the kiss full of heat. His tongue runs along my bottom lip asking for entrance but I don't let him. I pull away slowly not really wanting to break the mouth battle but I want to continue the game and not be stared at.

I widen my eyes at Libby silently telling her 'go ahead.'

"Tris truth or dare?" She asks innocently

"Truth."

"What's Four's true name? I can seriously doubt he has the name four in his birth certificate." She scoffs.

I tug my shirt over my head while the boys wolf whistle, I'm now only in my pure white bikini. I can feel Tobias glancing at my bigger chest. I press myself against his bare chest and whisper "do you like what you see." He growls and kisses down my neck and then kisses me harshly on the mouth. My hands tangle in his hair and his hands tickle my sides. I position myself to stratal (no idea how to spell...) his hips grinding into him, I smile against his lips when I hear a soft, satisfied moan escape his throat.

"Lovers! Come on we were playing a game! Do you have to kiss every 2 minutes?" Shauna asks, everyone else looks uncomfortable. I giggle-I've been doing that a lot tonight huh?- and run a finger down his muscular chest and to his abs. I turn back to the game.

P A G E. K. P A G E. K.

It's been an hour. I'm still trying to figure out how they get all these truth and dares in their mind.

"Tris truth or dare?" Tobias asks, he kinda slurring considering he's had 2 beers but alcohol usually doesn't effect him that easily.

"Dare..." I say with a little hesitation.

"Drinking contest with me?" He says it like a question.

"Get the drinks Uriah." I shout

He sets 3 beers in from of each of us.

"Y'all know the rules." He then walks away. Tobias is gonna be hard to beat he is very good with his alcohol which makes me scared.

I hear someone shout 'go' so I pick up my opened beer bottle and start chugging. They liquid burns as it runs down my throat but I keep going determined to at least try to beat Tobias.

I slam my 3rd bottle Down on the picnic table we sit at. The slam leaves a tiny crack in the side. Tobias sets down his bottle 10 seconds after, he looks at me with pure shock. His eyes are a little glassy but you can only tell if you look closley.

The drink is going to my head immediately, fuzzing all of my surroundings. I hear voices and screams as I fall in a thud, I can feel soft grass run through my fingers. I smile and then darkness takes over muting everything

**A/N. yo yo everyone I have a HUGE announcement to make about the story but beofre we start...NO TRIS IS NOT GETTING PREGNANT SO PEOPLE STOP YELLING AT ME...i get it;(. ok well this story is a modern day story if you havn't figured that out yet and I have a huge twist I came up with while...um.. in the shower. Anyways this story Is almost over because I have the sequal ready!:) I'm putting up 2 more chapters. 1 chapter and an epilouge (spell check?) MAYBE! or maybe just 2 plain chapters. then we get the sequal and you guys are gonna be blown away.**

**I really just wanna take the rest of this time to say thank you to all the reviews and follows and favorites it really means the world to me and they are amazing. You guys are AMAZING! I love you all so much:) I didn't really belive in this story, I didn't know where I was going with this story but with all the nice reviews and things I didn't give up on it like I wanted to do. I guess the first fanfic is the hardest? Anyways I'm super excited for the sequal and I know that you guys are gonna be suprised...well atleast I hope you guys are. Ummm I'm not giving ANYTHING away you guys are just gonna try to figure it out for these last few chapters and the end is gonna be awesome and is gonna lead into the sequal. **

**BTW did I ever say Tri's age? If I did forget that because she is 15 years old. I need a specific age for the sequal and she must be 15. There's a clue I guess... Just try to think with your brilliant little minds.**

**BTW again the truth or dare was a suggestion from a reader but I forgot the name but I will try to find it and tell you guys in the next chapter I'm hoping to post today.**

**Again thank you all, I love you. **

**~Molliekatherine10 I LOVE Y'ALL!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N um I really dont have anything to say...si um enjoy the chapter!**

**Also if you didn't read last chapters A/N, GO FUCKING DO IT! ITS IMPROTANT!**

**so for the swear its just very important.**

**I love y'all.**

**2 more chapter to go!**

**I don't own aything.**

Chapter 14

I wake up in a bed way comfortable then I'm used too but it seems familiar all the same.

Blue quilt, ivory sheets. Tobias's bed.

A faucet turns off in the bathroom. "Oh good your awake." Tobias sits on the bed next to me and kisses me slowly on the lips.

"What time is it?" I rub my eyes filled with sleep.

"6:02, so you might wanna go home to get ready for school. I'll drive you." I slowly get up and find myself in one of Tobias's t-shirts and no pants except for my underwear.

"Question Tobias." He raises an eyebrow at me. "Did you strip me last night?"

"Maybe...did you know you have a birthmark on your left hip." He points out.

"I can't go home like this, my parents will kill me."

"Don't worry I still have your clothes from last night." He goes to his wood dresser and digs around until he finds what he's looking for. He throws my blue dress, the shorts, and a t-shirt at me. I slip off the t-shirt, standing half naked in front of Tobias, and quickly puts on the shorts and t-shirt.

"Now your parents won't kill you, do you want any breakfast before we go?" I shake my head no.

"Okay then lets go." He grabs his keys off his dresser and walks to the door and I follow until we get to his black car in the garage. I climb into shot gun and he gets into drivers putting the keys into ignition and driving onto the street.

"I'm sorry I challenged you to that drinking contest." His eyes swim with guilt. "I didn't know you would pass out, your pretty good with your alcohol."

"We'll isn't passing out the rules of the game? I'm okay." I give him a reassuring smile and he takes my hand in his.

"I didn't know you were gonna pass out for hours though, I thought you went into a coma or something...medically serious."

"I'm fine Tobias, I'll always be fine. Don't worry."

"I'll always worry Tris, I can't let the person I love get hurt. Your all I have and I can't let you go."

"I love you too Tobias but stop obsessing I'm always fine."

We pull up in front of my house and me and Tobias walk inside from the front door.

"Mom? Dad? Caleb?" I yell.

"Tris? Is that you?" Caleb descends from the stairs and stands across from me. His eyes narrow a bit when he sees Tobias.

"What's he doing here?" He sneers. I widen my eyes, Caleb is never mean to anybody.

"Caleb! Don't be mean! He's taking me to school but I have to change and get my bag." I clench my fists when Caleb scoffs. what's his problem?

"Come on Tris." Tobias softly places a hand on the small of my back, my back immeditley heats up at his touch.

"Get your hands off my sister!" Caleb screams balling up his fists ready to swing but I beat him to it.

I punch Caleb hard in the jaw and he stumbles back waving his arms around trying to catch something before he falls, his eyes wide with shock of the actions I just commited.

My knuckles sting from the impact and Tobias stares at me in shock.

"What?" I screech, my bad mood is finally popping out. "He's not the boss of me!" I stomp up the carpeted stairs to my bed room and slam the door as hard as I can, making a loud _bang_!

I screech out in frustration and the door slowly opens and Tobias walks over with hesitation in his steps.

"Tris, I'm sorry." I walk into his embrace.

"For what? You didn't do anything." I sniffle.

"I'm sorry your brothers an over protected dick?" He suggests. I laugh quietly.

"I'm sorry I'm a mess, You shouldn't have to put up with me." I smile and rub the tears off my cheeks.

"Your right I shouldn't." He kisses my forehead. "But I want too. Now you should get ready for school so we're not late." He gives me a little push towards my closet.

K

"I'll see right after class, I'll pick you up at your locker and then we can go to lunch." Tobias gives me a kiss and runs towards speech, his papers almost flying out from the pages of his books. He's adorable.

I sigh and walk into French and sit in my seat right next to my partner, Uriah. He seems unfazed by the whole whipped cream thing. He gives me a small wave and turns to the front as the teacher starts to talk about the activities today.

"Okay class today we will only be conversing in french. You will talk with your partner, have a converstion, only in french. Okay class remeber I know everything your saying. Nothing bad!" She wiggles her finger in Uriah's direction and the class laughs. Uriah suppresses a small smile, he seems worried

"Comment etes vous?" (_how are you?) _Uriah asks me.

"Je suis bien." _(I'm well) _I reply.

"Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller." _(you don't look well.) _Uriah says concerned. "qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? _(What's wrong?)_

I shake my head. "Juste mon frere." _(Just my brother.)_

_"_oh. Ce qui s'est passe?" _(Oh what happened?)_

"Nous nous sommes battus et je l'ai frappe a la machoire." _(we fought and I punched him in the jaw.)_

"Quelle etait la lutte sur?" _(what was the fight about?)_

_"_Tobias." I say blankly.

"Oh." He says back.

"Avez-vous remarque que les gens se promener? _(Have you noticed the people walking around?) _He asks

"Quels gens?"_(what people?) _I ask utterly confused,

"le regard comme gardes. ils sont comme nous regarder." _(They look like guards. They are like watching us.")_

_"_pourquoi feraient-ils cela?" _(Why would they do that?)_

"My dad says pour la societe. le gouvernement est en train de changer." _(My dad says for society. The government is changing."_

"Semble effrayant." I sigh. _(Sounds scary)_

"Il sera probablement." (_it probably will be.) _He shrugs his shoulders.

"Ce qui va se passer?" My voice comes out with a hint of concern, My eyes wide. (_whats gonna happen next?)_

"Probablement quelque chose d'effrayant." He sighs giving me a small, sad smile.

_Probably something scary._

**A/N sorry for the shorty but there's another hint for the sequal. CANT WAIT! anyways can you guess whats gonna happen? HMMMM?**

**Thanks for those follows, favorites, and reviews!**

**Happy hunger games...**

**~Molliekatherine10 I LOVE Y'ALL!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N AT END! hey everybody all I have to say right now is that I posted a story on wattpad! It's called controlled and its under the username molliekatherine10 (same as on here duh!) anyways yeah you should read it.**

**I'm posting another chapter because I really wanna just get this story over with and move into the next!**

**I still gotta update 'Unexpected' and I got a 4th of July party later but I'm gonna try to post the end of this story. And I wanna post another chapter on the wattpad story (that you guys should go read...)**

**1 MORE TO GO!**

**TRIS POV.**

**CHAPTER 15(?)**

**also I don't own anything.**

**okay chapter 15 again.**

**Chapter 15**

Uriah was not wrong about the guards. They wear black and stalk through the streets, they appear suddenly when you least expect without making any noise. You never know when they're gonna attack, what they're gonna do. It's scary being watched all the time.

Tobias came to pick me up at my locker for lunch like he promised before running to speech. He entwined our fingers together and gave me a loving smile before dragging me to the lunch room.

"Tobias, can we get our own table? I have something to tell you." I wonder if he can see the fear in my face features. His face etches with concern.

"I guess. Are you okay? You look pale, is something bothering you?"

"I'm fine I'm fine. I just have something to share with you." I reassure him with a small, closed mouth smile. He shrugs like its no big deal but you can see worry in his eyes.

I sit down at an empty table with Tobias. "Have you seen them yet?" I ask right away.

His face scrunched with confusion "seen who? Tris you're really starting to scare me."

"The guard things, Uriah told me in French that they are like guards or something. They are watching us Tobias. Something bad is happening with the government."

"How does Uriah know? Maybe he's lying." His eyes are full with fear.

"Tobias I'm telling you that something is going on, I've never seen Uriah like that. It was weird, he wasn't making sexual jokes or anything. He was quiet and worried. His dad told him." I sigh.

Before Tobias can reply our group comes over. "Hey guys what are you doing over here by yourselves?" Zeke asks throwing a football from hand to hand. I look for Uriah he's in the back talking to Marlene, his face is still lined with worry but only I can probably tell.

"We just needed to discuss something." Tobias says calmly. Zeke gives a strange look but shrugs it off.

"I gotta get to class." Tobias tells me when the bell rings signaling to our next period. "I'll find you after." He gives me a quick kiss and runs in the direction of his locker.

I sigh and get up too walking to my next class.

K.

I walk the streets alone. Tobias had emergency football practice, he said he would take me after but I didn't feel like waiting so I told him I would walk.

I feel a strong grip on my forearm tugging at me. My eyes widen and I gasp, it really hurts.

"What do you think your doing walking the streets alone." Somebody hisses in my ear, I turn to find a guard.

"I'm walking home from school." I snap trying to get my arm out of his grasp.

"What you couldn't get a ride little girl? No school bus?" He smirks. Anger boils inside me, all I really want to do is smack the smirk off his face but that would just end bad.

"I'm not a little girl! Get your filthy hands off me!" I scream and he let's go of my arm quickly like it caught on fire.

"It's getting dangerous little girl." He hisses into my ear and disappers from sight.

K.

My face is etched with fear as I walk into my house and my dad notices it.

"Beatrice are you all right?" He rushes over to me, I havn't seen him in days but I can see he looks different. More worried, more stressed. More fearful.

"I'm dandy Father." I give him a small smile before running to my room to do my homework.

My phone buzzes with a text when I get done with my science paper.

Tobias- I know what ur talking about. With the guards.

Tris- OK?

Tobias- Call me now.

I call him and he picks up on the first ring.

"Hi are you all right?" He says right away.

"No I'm not." I state.

"Well why not?" He sounds concerned.

"When I walked home I got stopped by a guard." I quiver.

"I told you not to walk home." He mumbles. "What happened?"

"Well first he called me a little girl!" I cry. "Then he said 'things are getting dangerous.'" I say in a spooky voice joking around.

"Tris!" He cries "This is serious, don't joke around with shit like that!"

"I'm sorry I know it's serious. I'm scared Tobias." I whisper into the phone curling up on my bed.

"Me too Tris but whatever happens I love you and we'll get through it. Okay?" He asks

"Okay. I have to go Tobias I love you." I say

"I love you too bye." I hang up.

"Beatrice." I hear a loud knock on my door. "Beatrice I have to talk to you." My father.

"I'm coming." I yell walking to the door and opening it up. My father stands on the other side his face is pale and worried.

"I have to talk to you about something important." He walks in and closes the door quietly behind him. He sits on my bed and signals for me to sit next to him.

"Daddy what's wrong." My eyes go wide.

"Beatrice what do you know about the guards?" He asks seriously

"That they're scary." I whine.

"Beatrice be serious this is important." He frowns

"Sorry but it's true, I don't really know anything." I shrug

"I know you got stopped by one today." His eyes are hard. "What did they say."

"He asked what I was doing walking alone and I said Im walking home from school. He then called me a little girl and he told me things are gonna get dangerous." I sigh.

He nods slowly taking in the information. "He's not wrong things are going to get dangerous."

"Dad what do you mean? What's going to happen?" I whisper.

"Beatrice something bad is happening to the government, people are trying to take over. I don't know when it's all gonna come down but it gonna be very soon, maybe tonight. Maybe tommorow, Maybe in a month I don't know but It's dangerous."

My father walks to the door opening it up and walking out but not before he whispers to me

"The society is changing Beatrice."

K.

I take in all the information all night. Nobody talks during dinner, and I'm to much into my thoughts to start a conversation like I usually do. My mother figures that out.

"Beatrice what's wrong?" My mother asks gently.

"Nothing is wrong why do people keep asking me that!" I huff.

"Okay Beatrice calm down honey. You just seem...off today."

"I'm fine." I snap and get up from the table with my plate, I clatter it in the sink and stomp up to my room slamming the door.

My mother soon steps into my room a few minutes later. "Beatrice I'm sorry." She plays sits down on my bed with me and runs her hand down my hair trying to be calming. "I'm just worried about you."

"It's okay mom I just wanna sleep. I have a big test tommorow in French." I lie.

"Okay baby I love you. Goodnight." She gets off my bed and turns off my lights.

"Goodnight." I say back.

She walks out and I lay on my back for hours, not moving until I hear a loud siren blaring from the streets and screams.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! okay people the next chapter is the last, Is everybody ready? YA BETTER BE! So excited right now.**

**Okay everybody another thanks for those reviews, favorites, and follows! I love you all.**

**Rememeber to go read my wattpad story (Controlled by molliekatherine10) **

**Anyways byeeeeeeeee**

**~Molliekatherine10 I LOVE Y'ALL! BRING IT ON GOVERNMENT! YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME!**

**happy hunger games...;)**

**Ok byee**


	16. Chapter 16

**a/n at end. hi everybody its that time...the last chapter. **

**first I wanna point out that...annades49800 is very smart she guessed correctly...first she guessed hunger games (prob because I always put happy hinger games at the end now... but no) but then she said something else that I'm not gonna share. anyways I just like saying happy hunger games...**

**Okay last chapter let's do this.**

**TIP- go grab yourself a box of tissues.**

**OMG also Here's a link to my Wattpad story /molliekatherine10**

**Okay bye**

**LAST CHAPTER**

**CHAPTER 16**

_**LAST TIME ON 'MEANT TO BE' she walks out and I lay on my back for hours, not moving until I hear a loud siren blaring from the streets and screams...**_

The first thing I think as I hear the sirens, Tobias.

The first thing I think when I hear our front door barge open, Tobias.

The first thing I hear as I hear high pitched screams, Tobias.

The thing I think of as I sneek down the stairs trying not to get noticed, Tobias.

The first thing I think of when I am gripped by my arms, Tobias.

I think of Tobias. That's why I kick and scratch the guards until they let go. I run out the door and down the street dodging gaurds and innocent people as I go. I scream his name.

**TOBIAS POV**

I wake suddenly to the sound of screeching sirens and blood curdiling screams. Guards burst through our front door as I sit up on the couch I feel asleep on. I think about Tris as the guards grab me but I won't let them take me anywhere. Do anything to me. I kick and punch getting free and running down the street towards Tris's house.

**TRIS POV(AGAIN)**

"TOBIAS!" I screech. "Tobias!" I run as fast as I can down my street towards his house.

"Tris!" I hear my name coming from straight ahead and I run, guards trailing behind me. I know I can't beat them but I can try. "Tris!" I hear again.

"Tobias!" I run meeting him halfway. He looks me into an embrace and kisses me hard but full of love that we cannot lose.

"Tris no matter what they do to us, whatever happens I love you!" I nod not being able to form words as the guards come closer. I give him one last lingering kiss as the guards come between us.

The guards grip me by the arms and Tobias gets torn away from me by the shoulders.

"NO!" I screech. "Tobias I love you!" I scream in his direction. The guards put us next to eachother.

"Same time?" a guard asks another guard, he grins wickedly. "Of course." He pulls to needles from a box and hands one to a guard. They stand behind us and I grip Tobias hand for the last time.

"I love you Tobias." I whispers. Tears scrunch in my eyes but I refuse to cry, I will not give them pleasure.

"I love you Tris." Is all I hear before I feel a sharp pain in my neck. I scream and collaspe to the ground letting go of Tobias's hand. All I remeber is darkness.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**I know it was short but it got to the point. just wait for the sequel. It will be coming tonight of tommorow I promise. I love all of you. YOU GUYS KEPT THE STORY ALIVE! you guys are the reason this story is ending and another is going.**

**I love you all so so much.**

**Happy dauntless games...**

**~Molliekatherine10.**

**RIP 'meant to be'**

**2013-2013**


End file.
